The New Beginnings
by flowerpower95
Summary: Emily Grey gets an unexpected phone call for no other than Mr Wayne himself after she graduated, to become his personal trainer. But her normal life all soon changes when she gets to Gotham city.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was Friday late afternoon when I arrived in Gotham City. I was to start at my new job at Wayne enterprise on Monday doing my new job as his personal trainer. I had reached the top of my Class in Marchalarts and personal trainer. I did not even know about Mr. **Bruce Wayne** when I got the job offer. When I asked them how did they find out about me seeing as I never gave at an CV, the only reply I got was they have been keeping an eye on me. (Well that did not just freak me out now, but made me quarry weather or not I was to go.) They gave me an Amazing offer so I could not refused so I took the job they Paid to have all my things Shipped over as soon as possible and I was to be there the next week with all my accommodations sorted for me.

* * *

I was picked up at the airport by one of Mr. Wayne's drivers and taken to my new place. I was given the VIP suite in one of the hotels that he owned. It had a **Large** dining room witch see as soon as you enter, then trough an open plan doorway was a Up to date Kitchen with the newest gadgets and just other side the kitchen was the lounge that seated 5 people in front of a large big screen TV, then there was my bedroom with an on suite bathroom and a walk-in closet. I sent what was left of the day and most night packing away my belongings, then had I nice hot Shower and got dressed in my short shorts and a T-shirt, then climbed into bed falling asleep.

* * *

The next day I woke up with my phone going off for an annoying phone call. Not checking on who it was that phoned I pressed the answer button, **"What!"** I said into my phone with annoyance seeing as it woke me up from my delightful slumber.

"Good morning Miss Grey, this is _Bruce Wayne_ , I was just wondering if you would like to join me this morning for breakfast so we can get to know each other."

"Oh God I'm so sorry Mr. Wayne I did not mean to be so rude…"

Mr. Wayne Chuckles, "It's quite all right, but I would still like an answer about this morning."

"Uh…. Yeah sure where would you like to meet?"

"My driver from yesterday will come pick you up at your hotel in 15." With that the call ended.

I Scrambled out of the bed thank full that I had spent the night before unpacking, at least now I knew where my clothes were. I pulled on a Comfy black Skinny jean with a loos hanging Lime green Lace shirt and my heels. I ran my brush through my Long Auburn hair and just let it hang loose, then brushed my teeth and headed out to wait for my ride. But there just I came down the lift I saw he was already waiting on me. He ushered me to the car opening the door for me as I slipped into the back seat and then we were off.

The restaurant Mr. Wayne decided to go to was quit fancy for a breakfast meal between employer and Employee. But after learning that he was such a successful businessman I expected he would only go to the best. When I entered the restaurant there was a lovely young woman taking reservations, she looked to be about the same age as me (24).

"Hello there do you have a reservation?" She asked me looking me up and down.

"I'm actually here with Mr. Wayne do you know if he is here yet?" I asked smiling at her.

"He is follow me." The look I received then could have killed, So to speak she was sending me daggers through those eyes making me wonder if she might have a crush on my new boss. I have only seen pictures of my new boss that I had looked up on Google, so I was very nervous meeting the man not knowing what I was to expect. I was shown to a table far from the eyes of any and all onlookers. I had the feeling he does not like being centre of attention. Which is strange seeing as he has so may company's.

When I stood at the table I was finally able to have look at him he was taller than me by at least I head, he had dark black hair and his eyes they were so dark that it almost knocked me back.

"Hello Miss Grey, it is good to finally meet in person. Would you please take a seat?" he took my hand and helped me into the chair that sat across him. He then took in his own.

"Hello Mr Wayne it is nice to meet you and sorry again about this morning I really did not mean to be rude to you over the phone."

"It is alright, please stop apologizing."

I gave him a small smile and nodded scared that I would find myself apologizing again. We sat it silent for a while just looking at each other than our waiter arrived to take our order. I allowed Mr Wayne to order for me. We then went back to silent for a short while. But we soon warmed up to one another and just begun talking like old friends. We were both laughing loud at the end about funny indents that had accrued in our lives.

He walked me back to the car I arrived in. "Miss Grey, Mr. Anderson here will be your driver from now on if you need to go any were. This is the number to dial when you need him."

"Uh… thank you but I really don't need to be driven around Mr. Wayne I'll much rather prefer having my own means of transport, It helps me feel more at ease."

"Fine, I'll have a car arranged for you then by this afternoon. But still feel free to use this number if you need to." I looked down at the card he gave me and saw that there were two sets of numbers.

"Mr. Wayne why is there two numbers?"

"The top one is for the driver the other is my personal number for if you ever need to reach me."

Well I really was not expecting that. But I took the card and climbed into the car. But before the door was closed Mr. Wayne looked in. "And Miss Grey I hope you enjoy living here. I'll send you the address tomorrow of were to meet me to start our workout." And with that the door closed and he was gone.

* * *

Later that night I decided that I would go find a nice place to just sit and listen at music. I looked up on the internet witch one was rated the best club and come up with **King of Spades** I then pulled off the directions. I dressed in a red silk top that showed quite a bit of cleavage, black skinny jeans and my boots. I grabbed my handbag and car keys and headed down to the lobby. The car Mr. Wayne had sent was very sporty and black of colour.

I found the club easily but parking was a bit more difficult. I had to circle around twice before getting lucky and found on just outside the club. I sowed the bouncer my ID and then I entered the music was blasting like crazy, though I always enjoyed loud music so I was happy. I went over to the bar and ordered a Strawberry daiquiri I looked for the best place to sit and have my drink. I was about halfway done on my second drink when I decided it was time to hit the dancefloor.

After an hour of dancing I got myself another drink and sat down at the table again. When I was done with that one I looked at my watching checking the time. _Shit it is past 1am I better get going._ I grabbed my bag that was sitting on the tabled and headed out towards the door.

* * *

(Jokers point of view.)

Joker was standing at the top of his empire (Club) looking down at his customers enjoying themselves. Then he spotted her. The woman in the red silk shirt, _how fun would it not be to take her and rune that red shirt with her own red blood._ He has not had a good time in a while oh how he missed spilling blood. He watched as she went over to the bar and got herself a drink and sat at the table.

Getting bored that she was just sitting around he decided he would look upon the others in his club. There were woman grinding on men and men trying to pick up woman and getting shot down. Oh he found it so amusing that they never got a chance with most of them. But him Joker he always got what he wanted no one ever said **No** to him. The woman in the red top caught his eye again as she walked up to the dancefloor, Just then Frost came walking in.

Looking to the ground he says, "Hey _**boss**_ , the guy you wanted to see is here."

Joker takes one last look at the woman and turns his attention back to Frost. "Were is he!"

"Don't worry the boys already brought him to the back."

Joker walks past Frost and heads towards the back. _This man owes him a lot of money and he better have it or there would be hell to pay._ Joker walked into the back and found the man sitting in a chair with his head bent down and two of Jokers henchmen standing on either side with their guns pointed down.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in boys." Joker says laughing his infamous laugh. The man in the chair's head popped at and looked at Joker there was fear written all over his face.

"P-Please Mr. Joker, please don't kill me."

"Do you have my money?" Joker says, then places his arms on either sides of the man and hits him on both arms giving another laugh.

"N-No, Mr. Joker b-but I'll have it for you soon…" he scurries further into the chair trying to get away from Jokers touch.

"Now, now you know what happens when you don't pay me back." Joker says then grabs the man behind the neck then thrusts him forward into the metal table before him, braking the man's nose.

"Now I'll ask you again, WHERE IS MY MONEY!" Joker still holding the man at the back of his neck brings his other hand forward to the front of his throat and squeezing.

"I-I don't have it but I will I promise Mr. J" he says trying to fight for much needed breath.

Joker squeezes one last time and drops his hold and giving a loud laugh. The man takes a much needed breath and stands up looking Joker in the eye. "I-I'll pay you back soon Mr. J." he then walks towards the door but before he could Joker takes out his gun with the silencer and shoots the man in the head, making his lifeless body drop to the ground.

"Get that peace of shit out my face." Joker points to the body and walks out heading back to club with Frost on his heels. Looking down seeing if he could find the woman from earlier, he spots her walking out the club.

"Frost I want her Now." He points over to the woman in red walking out.

* * *

(Emily grey's point of view)

I just walked out the bar and started heading to my car when I felt a man's arm around my waist pulling me towards them. My instincts automatically kicked in and I elbowed the man holding me in the ribs, I then turned around looking my attacker in the eye before kicking him in the balls. He brings his upper body down to this crotch form the hard blow he had just received. I then hit him at the side of his head before he could try anything.

The man then grabbed my arm trying to pull me to him. But was stopped yet again but this time by a man in black leather.

"Has your mother never told you not to harm woman?" the man asked my attacker.

"Fuck off this has nothing to do with you Batman." The creep says to the masked man.

"Well you see, you are disturbing this lovely lady's night so yeah this has everything to do with me." with that the attacker was flipped onto his back hitting his head onto the hard sidewalk.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story. Please** **let me know what you think of Joker and the story in general. I'll try and update this story as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The masked man then turns towards me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine." I say to him irritation clear on my face and in my voice.

"Well aren't you the ball of sunshine? When someone tries to help." The masked man says while cocking his head to the side.

"I can handle myself, who the hell are you anyway?"

"I am Batman." He says in a thick ruff voice.

"Batman really? You look more like a Ratman gone wrong." I then laughed at the man.

With anger in his voice, "You are really something just be thankful that I was around to save you."

"Save me? If you did not notice I was handling it just fine on my own." I then pushed pass the man heading to my car. "You can leave me alone now thank you."

I unlock my car and climbed in and sped away back to the hotel. The front desk greet me in a friendly tone and I just nod at them with a fake smile on my lips. Still very irritated about the Bat guy. I decide to take the stairs to help me calm down. When I finally got to my suite I was a bit less pissed off but not as much as I would have liked. I went and had a nice long shower, then dressed in my most comfy pj's, going over to the kitchen I made myself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch and put on a movie not long after I fell asleep.

* * *

On Sunday I woke up long after 1 in the afternoon. I then got dressed into my jogging clothes and decided I'll go for a run, having my music blasting in my ears playing from my IPod, I just ran till I felt tired and headed back. As I entered the hotel the front desk lady beckoned me to come over.

"Ah Miss Grey, Mr. Wayne was just here looking for you, saying something that you were not answering his phone calls. I told him I have not seen you since last night when you came home and that you were probably still in your room, he went up there and said that you did not answer the door. He also told me to tell you to phone him as soon as you came in."

"Thank you, I went out for a run and my phone is still in my handbag from last night. I'll give him a ring now." I give a soft laugh and give a genuine smile to the desk lady. Heading over to the lift back up to my suit.

In the suit I look around for the bag I had used last night, after a long search I found it laying under my bed, _huh wonder what It's doing there,_ _I must of kicked it under there last night when I was so mad._ I pull out my phone, 5 messages and 6 miscalls. 2 messages from my mom and 1 phone call. The rest all from Mr. Wayne.

 **08:30 Mr. Wayne:** Good morning Miss Grey just wanted to know if you would like to join me on run this morning.

 **09:00 Mom:** Good morning sweetheart how is Gotham City? I hope you are having fun, please have your phone one you later so that I can hear your voice.

 **09:01 Mr. Wayne-** _Miscall_

 **09:03 Mr. Wayne-** _Miscall_

 **09:05 Mr. Wayne-** _Miscall_

 **09:10 Mr. Wayne:** Are you alright Miss Grey you have not answered my message yet and didn't picked up any of my calls, I'm Getting worried.

 **10:00 Mom-** _Miscall_

 **10:05 Mom:** Why did you not answer my call? You better not be out with a boy you just met. I'll phone you again tomorrow I'm going to bed now love you.

 **10:30 Mr. Wayne-** _Miscall_

 **13:45 Mr. Wayne-** _Miscall_

 **14:30 Mr. Wayne:** Miss Grey I see still not answering and it's upsetting me. I'm coming over see you in a couple of minute.

" **Oh shit!"** _I'm going to be in so much shit by Mr. Wayne and my mom. I better phone him first seeing as he is my boss and can fire my ass._ I go to his number and push call, before the second ring he picked up.

"How nice to hear from you Miss Grey."

"I'm **so** sorry I did not answer my phone, it was on silent and was laying under my bed from the night before…" I continued to ramble on my excuses starting with how my phone ended up under my bed, till Mr. Wayne stopped me.

"Thant is enough" Mr. Wayne says in a loud tone. He then takes a breath "From now on I would like you to carry your phone with you at all times, as I like to put in extra time every now and then, and seeing as you are my trainer you must know when I want you."

"Yes, that is fine Mr. Wayne."

"Please **s** top calling me Mr. Wayne, just call me Bruce."

"Okay but then you can call me, Emily."

"Very well, I must go but I would like to have you at my workout room by 7 am tomorrow morning. I'll have Alfred prepare us something to eat. Have a lovely day further Emily."

"Same to you Mr- Uhm I mean Bruce." And with that the phone call ended. The rest of my day went by fast I ordered room service and called it quits. I watched a movie as I ate then stet my Alarm for work and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning I got dressed in my workout clothes after having a shower then headed over to Mr. Wayne's. The butler opened the door and took me through to the work out room where he waited for me.

"Good morning Emily, how was your evening?"

"Morning it was quiet, thank you" I let a soft chuckle escape. "You up and working early, pointing to the man standing in workout shorts and sneaker, with a towel around his neck."

"Yes well I thought I'll get in an early morning run."

"Stretches would of worked too you know, I'm not going to go soft on you even if you had a long run."

"Good I don't want you to go soft on me."

I motioned him to follow me to the workout mat and we worked on our stretches. Then the real fun began, we worked on our defence and offence. Mr. Wayne was very good on both making me wonder why he wanted a personal trainer if he could already kick butts.

Even though he was good I was able to pin the man down a lot times. As I was observing him in our first try's getting a feel on the man. He pinned me down the first four times but then I saw his weakness, and went for it. As he stepped right putting all his power on to that side I gave him a round house to the left. Making him fall flat on his back before he even saw it coming.

He looked up at me with big round eyes and surprise clear on his face. "How did you do that?"

"It's all about knowing your opponent Bruce. Watching how they move and using their own body against them."

He gave me a face, which a child would use when someone just stole his/her favourite toy. Just like that I stared laughing. Alfred walked in then with some refreshment's for us. After having a drink we got back to work, and Mr. Wayne was not able to pin me down again.

At the end of our first session we decided to take a quick brake, then we were to go for a jog.

"I'm impressed Emily, you are actually fast and always seem to be one step ahead of me."

"Haha, my teachers used to say the same. I reached the top before the rest of my class and they were starting to run out of new things to teach me so they brought new people in to teach me different kinds of martial arts and I excelled in it, too soon I was helping my fellow students in their work along with the teachers."

"Yes, they told me when I asked them about your credentials."

"Oh…"

Grabbing a water bottle from Alfred, Bruce and I were out the door pushing are selves in the run. We did not do much talking as we ran. We stopped at the park and took a breather before heading back. Alfred greeted us at the door and ushered us to the dining room were breakfast was served.

"You And Master Wayne cannot workout for so long without eating anything."

I gave him a smile and nodded in agreement. We ate our food in silence till Mr. Wayne's phone went off.

"Sorry Emily." He said frowning at the phone

"Its fine take it." I said giving him a smile

"No, I'm busy at the moment."

"Can you not tell him to come by later on this afternoon?"

" **Fine!** I'm just going to have a shower I'll be over in a bit." He said in bitter tone.

"I'm so sorry Emily, I'll have to cut our workout short."

"How about we do another session later this afternoon say around 5. That way you got in your whole days workout."

"That is actually a good idea, but won't it interfere with any of your plans?"

"No, it won't so I'll see you at 5."I got up and shook his hand and left the mansion.

* * *

Before going back to the hotel I stopped off at the shops, getting my hygiene products, along with other things I needed. I then went clothes shopping, getting more workout clothes, dresses, etc. At the end my car was fully packed with bags I need two people at the hotel to help me carry my things to my room.

I took a nice long shower knowing full well I'll just have to shower again tonight when I get home. I dressed in to one of the new workout outfits. Made myself some coffee before having to leave again for work.

This time we worked with waits, and swimming laps then went for a longer run. Mr. Wayne still wanted to do more defence and offence, so we ended our session with that. And yes I still kicked his butt. It was 20:30 when we finished and I told Mr. Wayne that I would be leaving now.

"Emily that is nonsense you must join me for supper, Alfred had already told the staff to add an extra person."

"I really don't want to intrude."

"Well you are not and I don't take **no** for an answer."

I just shook my head and followed him to the dining hall. He helped me into my chair before taking his at the head I sat just next to him on a long ongoing table. We talked strategies while we ate our food. He asked me about my childhood and about my upbringing. We never seemed to have a lack of conversation, I also asked him about himself and how he got to be where he is today. It was just before ten when I left.

Going straight to my suite I decided I wanted to go out and listen to some music so I had another shower and dressed in a red cocktail dress I had just purchased that day. Grabbing my handbag as I leave. I went to the same club as last, I mean what is the chance someone will attack me twice at the same club.

I sowed the bouncer my ID and I entered, grabbing a Strawberry daiquiri for myself, I sat at the same both as last time, and listed to music. After my third one I decided it was time to dance. I danced till my feet hurt and had to sit down, grabbing another drink on my way to the table.

* * *

(Jokers view point)

Joker was standing at the top of his empire again looking down at his customers enjoying themselves. Then he spotted her, the same woman as last time, again wearing red, but this time it was a very sexy cocktail dress that sat on her body like an extra layer of skin, and showing off a good amount as well. Joker looked down at his now growing problem, thanks to thinking about how that dressed looked on her. He was still upset that she had gotten away, but was very impressed that she could get few good ones on Frost's man he had sent after her. But if not for that fucking Batman that had intervened she would been in his position now, and of that he was surten.

He watched her again as she sat drinking her drinks and then going off to dance, the problem only seemed to get worse down south as he watched her dance. He had to make it stop. So he tried to look away to another but his eye's kept on falling back on her. He closed his eyes counting to ten then he opened them again. But now she was nowhere in sight _, had he closed his eyes longer than he thought_? Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted her, she was sitting at the table. If he wanted her he was to strike now, or she could disappear again.

"Frost!"

"Yes, Boss what can I do for you?"

"She is back and I want her. You must personally go down there and get her for me. DON'T YOU _DEAR_ **FUCK UP** AGAIN!"

"Y-Yes, boss I'll Go now." And he turned from Joker as fast as his feet allowed going towards the door.

"Oh and Frost, If she leaves before **I** could meet _her_ you are **D** ead do you understand?" joker said then gave off one of his infamous laughs.

"Y-Yes boss." Frost left the room so fast taking the stairs three at a time."

* * *

(Emily's point of view)

Sitting on the chair I reached for my phone, looking at the time. _Thank God no work for me tomorrow, I could have a nice sleep in._ Then I got a funny feeling at the back of my neck as if I was being watched. I turn my head and see this massive looking man standing next to me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Can I help you with something buddy?" I ask the man in my most snappy and sarcastic tone.

"Yes, Boss wants to see you." He said irritation clear in his tone.

"Well I don't want to see him, so can you please just leave."

"No can do." And with that he grabs my wrist tightly pulling me to my feet.

"Hey let go of _**me**_ ass hole." I say tugging my arm back. But it was no use to his gip he had on me.

He led me towards a staircase leading up.

Sighing a loud breath I ask the man, "Hey can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but fine ask your question."

"Who is your boss?" With that he stopped on the middle of the staircase looking me up and down, then gave a laugh. "My you really don't know who's owns this place?"

"No, I just moved here recently."

"Well, boss will find that interesting. And his name is Mr. Joker"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Frost still having his tight grip on my arm pulls me be to the top of the stairs through a door. Just as I entered I was thrown onto an uncomfortable chair.

"Watch it you Asshole, when I get out of here I'll kick your ass till kingdom come!" I screamed at the man.

Out of knower loud laughing erupted catching my attention. Looking for who was the calpred of that ear pinching sound. Then I spotted the man. _Is he_ _ **The Joker**_ _that had my assailant shaking in his boots so to speak?_ He was very pail in colour, had red lipstick over his lips and had tattoos all over his body, he was not wearing a shirt under his purple jacket and had on black trousers, his hair was green but his eyes, Oh his eyes they were the most beautiful blue I have ever seen.

"So Frost found out anything about her on the way up?" Joker asked eyeing me up and down.

"Why don't you just ask me yourself? It's not like I can't hear you talking about me." I say in a sarcastic tone, and giving my assailant the evil eye, making him look away from me.

Then Joker stared to laugh at her. He walked up to her face still laughing and just like that he stopped and his face turned to anger he then slapped her across the face. "You do **not** talk to me like that do **I** make _myself_ **c** lear?" and he stared to laugh again but this time throwing his head back while doing so.

Shocked at the fact that I had just gotten slap across the face by this man before me I sat quietly listening to what else he had to say. A bit scared of being slapped again.

Frost spoke up then, but he had addressed Joker, but pointed to me as he spoke, "She is not from here and guess what boss she did not even know about you I had to inform her."

Joker looked at me shock all over his handsome face. He walked closer toward me grabbing my handbag that was over my shoulder and stared to unzip it throwing out all its contestants onto the table before me. My face turned red as I Spotted my birth control tablets laying at the top of the pile.

* * *

(Jokers view point)

He looked at the tablets taking it into his hand and turning the sheet around with his fingers anger boiling up from him. Thinking to himself _why am I mad at the thought of her having sex with someone other than myself. But he had to know if she was indeed seeing someone, the mere thought torturing him from the inside out making him even madder._ He grabbed her with his free hand by the jaw tightly pulling her to him making her face him.

"Someone has a busy love life…" he says to her and throws the sheet of tablets on the table. And pushing her face away from his. The Anger now radiating all over him. He wanted to hurt her for what he was not surten but he felt the need for it but tried to keep calm best he could.

She left her head where he had pushed it aside and answered him in that sarcastic tone with a hint of anger, "Not that it is any of your business what I **do** in _my_ spare time, but I do **not** sleep around in fact I am a virgin you Asshole."

The fact that, that one word 'Virgin' made his anger drop so fast he was pleased to know that she has not been tainted with, but then she called him and Asshole and no one is allowed to call him that and made his anger spike even more than before making it harder for him not to hurt her but he could no longer keep the urge at bay.

He slapped her again this time with more power making his hand print stay on that beautiful face of hers, "You will show me respect or there will be more where that came from little girl." He then walked away from her going towards Frost and whispered, "Take her back to the hide out, but **do not** harm her. Lock her up in the room and don't let anybody enter only **me**."

He walked over to her again and said, "Night, Night kitten I'll see you later." And placed a kiss on her head. Then left the room taking her belongings with him.

* * *

(Emily's view point)

I was shocked at the sudden change in Joker and wondered what he meant when he said he will see me later. But before I could ask any questions a hand came around from behind me with a piece of cloth in it. I had no time to react, as it was placed over my mouth and nose and I inhaled whatever was placed on the cloth and fell unconscious.

(Joker's view point)

He had left Frost to take the woman back to his place so that if anything were to go wrong that all fingers would point to Frost and not him. He snickered at the thought, even though he knew it would not happen. He was up in his room when he heard then enter the house ten minutes after he had arrived and he took that time to go through the rest of her belongings. He found her ID inside of her wallet. It said that she come from South Africa. _How strange to find a loss little birdy so far from home_ he thought to himself and gave off his laugh. He soon found her cell phone and went through her contacts. Only to find that the only numbers listed in her phone were; Mom, Dad, Brother, Car service and Mr. Wayne…

He then went through her messages and phone calls to see who she was talking too lately, and found multiple messages from said Mr. Wayne as the latest ones and two from her mom. He made a mental note to ask her who, and why Mr. Wayne was booming her phone so often he took the phone and placed it in his pants pocket. The mere thought of her talking or looking at another man pissed him so off so badly that he grabbed the chair that was seated by his desk and throw it across the room braking it into tiny pieces.

He looked into her belongings again and found her car keys, he must dispose of the damned thing before any one comes asking questions about where she was. Taking the keys in his had he headed towards her door finding Frost posted in front of it just as he had asked.

"Look for her **Fucking** car at the club and get rid of it. I don't want anyone snooping around my club got it!" Joker said and tossed the keys at Frost. "I'll sit with her till you return, **so** you better **F** ucking hurry up." Just like that Frost disappeared and **he** walked into the room and found her laying on the bed she looks so peaceful and content he walked over to her still laying body and combed his fingers though her hair and placed a kiss on her head. He thought to himself _can't I just crawl up next to her._ Then laughed _she would be so scared out of her head if she found him lying next to her._ The thought appealed to his so but in the end he decided against it and took a seat at the edge of the bed waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

 **Hey guys. I'm sorry for not posting in a while, been having a bit of writers block. Ideas finally came to me and I had to start writing again. Here's two new chapters. Have fun reading and don't be scared to review, fav/follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Joker's view point)

It has been over an hour now and Frost still has not returned and Jokers patients is starting to wear thin. The woman was still sleeping on the bed, so he could not use her to entertain himself. He had already paced out the whole room at least 15 times from boredom. He often went to stand next to her face and just stared at her. The dress she wore had gotten dirty on the way here so he had taken care of that and had striped her down to just her underwear and had gotten her one of his shirts to wear and had put it on her himself. Thinking to himself _how does she sleep through all of that he was not exactly gentle when he had ridden her of the dress and had placed her in his shirt. In fact he had tried to wake her just after dressing her but she did not even stir._

His irritation grew with every second that passed. He went to sit next to the back of her head on the bed and stared to play with her hair. Tugging at the long end hard, still trying to wake her. After about the 5th pull she began to move he leans away from her waiting on her to open her eyes and his lips turn up in a smile, but oh luck was not on his side and she just turned her body that she now faced him. His face fell with that and he slumped his shoulders and sighed. _Though she did look beautiful when she slept._ He decided to lay next to her not having anything else to do, just as he had stretched himself out comfortably she moved closer to him in her sleep and cuddled up against him throwing an arm around his waist and placing her head on his bare chest. Joker stiffened under her not knowing what to do.

He looked down at her thinking, _maybe I must just throw her off and that would wake her._ He smiled at that idea but shook his head looking at her again getting an idea. _What if I just lay here till she wakens and she will get a fright finding out she had thrown herself at him in her sleep._ Oh he would enjoy the look on her face… so he placed his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

* * *

He just laid like that felling calm as he held onto her, waiting for her to awaken when Frost came walking in thirty minutes later. Joker had already been iterated and angered by the fact that he had taken so long and if this woman was not laying on him now he would have smashed his face into the wall. So instead threatened him. " _ **Frost!**_ **W** hat took you so **f** ucking long? When **I** get up from this bed you are going to _pay_ , making me wait an hour and half on your sorry ass to get a fucking easy job done!" Frost stood frozen from where he just entered and bent his head down not wanting to meet Joker's dagger throwing glare he sent.

"I-I'm sorry boss but something happened." Frost stumbled finally meeting joker's killer glare.

"What. Did. You. Fuck. Up. This. Time?" Joker growls and lightly lifts the woman off of his chest placing her back down next to him, he then abruptly gets off the bed walking toward Frost.

Frost stumbles backwards hitting the door behind him. Joker now stood before him placing his hand around Frosts neck and squeezing it. "So what did you mess up this time?" Joker says squeezing harder.

"Batman Showed up just as I was getting rid of the car." he mumbles out grabbing on to Jokers hand trying to pull him away from neck, though Jokers hold on him never lightened and with the new news about the Bat showing up did not make matters better for Frost as Joker only tightened his hold till Frost stared to slump from lack of air. Joker then drops his hold on him, making Frost fall to the ground. Not long after Frost takes a very much needed breath rubbing at the spot joker had him pined by.

"Where you able to lose him at least before you dispose of the car?" Joker growls.

Frost looked down to the floor knowing fully well he had disappointed his boss yet again and shook his head. "I only managed to just escape before he could go after me..." That was the first time Joker ever looked at Frost closely. His shirt hand been torn and he had cuts and new starting bruises all over his face and body. But that did not make _**him**_ feel sorry for the man that had disappointed him now time and time again. Joker pulled out his gun that he always kept on him and pointed it at Frost and looked him straight in the eye and pulled the trigger. Shooting Frost in the Leg. "Next time you won't get off with just a scar." Joker Growls and steps onto the bullet wound he had just created. "Do I make _myself_ **c** lear?" Frost screams out in pain but manages to say "Yes, Boss."

Joker steppes off Frosts leg and looks him in the eye the anger he still had vibrating off of him. "Get the Fuck out of my sight before I change my mind." And with that Frost scrabbled out of the room as fast as his injured leg could carry him.

Joker turns back to the bed with the **still** sleeping woman still laying on it. _Holy shit will nothing wake her up! Frost must of gave her too much to in hail._ He thought to himself _I should have killed the Fucking idiot when I was busy with him that way he would not be able to disappoint me anymore…_ Joker went over to the bathroom and cleaned himself off from the idiot's blood. Then went to lay next to her again, again placing her on him as she laid the first time holding her tightly against him. Before he knew it he joined her in slumber.

* * *

Joker woke up not even after an hours slumber when he felt moving in his arms, he looked down at woman and smiled and stiffened his body waiting to see how she would react, _She is finally starting to awaken!_ She opened her eyes soon after him. She took the arm that was draped over his waist and brought it over to her face so that she could wipe away the sleep that lay there. She still had not noticed that she was laying on when she placed her arm back around him.

Not long after he felt her hand that was on his side starting to roam up and down his body. He stayed stiff and quit at the actions she was doing until her hand had stopped at his crotch and started to move side to side. This hand made him start to harden and he gave out a growl just as her hand stopped there again. He grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her off of him, and rolled over on top of her.

"If you value **your** _virginity_ you will not do that again!" he growls out, pushing down on her.

She stared to scream just as he finished speaking. Growing annoyed with the woman he places his free hand over her mouth. "If you know what is good for you, I'll sagest Shutting the fuck up" he says to her in a hard tone. She nodded with his hand still over her mouth.

He took his hand away and climbed off of her.

"So let's start off with something easy…" Joker mocks. "How about you give me your name?"

She looked at him not saying anything for a long time then finally answers, "My name is Emily Grey."

"See it not that difficult…" he says to her and begins to laugh.

"So Emily let's get one thing straight I want you to be honest with me when answering my questions." Joker replays in a tuff voice.

* * *

 **So I was bitten by the writing bug tonight and managed to do another chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I'm sorry that it is a bit on the short side but I'll try making longer Chapters in the future. I would like some feed back on my Joker please, I hope that he is not to sweet. Thank you again on the fav, Follows and reviews. And feel free to ask any questions you have about my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(Emily's point of view)

She was sitting up on the bed Joker had placed her in, when she looked him over still petrified that he would try something with her. Then reality settled around her _Omg I was feeling him up!_ She thought to herself and her face began to turn crimson. Joker was watching her every move and she noted to herself that he was smiling at her sudden change in colour, he was bear chested with just his black trousers still on. She then looked down upon herself expecting to still be wearing the red dress she had decided upon wearing that night, but no she was in a man's Shirt and nothing else.

"W-what happened to my dress?" She asked Joker in a soft mumble.

Joker as able to understand her but decided not to answer her question but asked one of his own instead. "Why did you leave home little birdy?" he asked in a mocking voice.

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the frustration and confusion that had occurred, "Answer my question then maybe I'll think about answering yours." She told Joker In a hard tone trying to look confidant, not wanting him to see her scared.

"Now look here!" Joker was getting pissed off with her now trying to be smart mouthed with him and began to tighten his fists drawing blood as he kept on tightening it. He looked over at her not able to control himself anymore and grabbed her around the neck squeezing it tightly with his one hand while still having the over in a fist. Without realizing what he was doing he had dug into her with his nails drawing blood from her.

Emily cried out in pain wanting him to stop but Joker cuts her off.

"If you carry on with that smart mouth attitude of yours, there will be a **lot** more pain then you could even imagine!" Joker said digging his nails even deeper into her flesh. He held on to her a bit longer then he released her. "So why did you leave home?" he asked her again but more fearfully.

"I-I got a job offer from a Mr Wayne when I graduated, I-I am his trainer…" she began to sob softly but turned into hard ball soon after.

* * *

(Jokers point of view)

Joker was really starting to get annoyed with Emily now! _If it is not her smart mouthing off to him then she is crying!_ He could not take it anymore more so he decided he will threaten her so that she would shut up. "Look if you don't stop that incisive crying of yours then I'll have no choice but to hurt you again got it?" he said to her with annoyance in his hard tone.

She began to whimper again and he bent over her and with one swift move slapped her across the head with the barrel of his gun. "I said **s** hut **t** he **f** uck **u** p!"

* * *

(Emily's point of view)

She takes three fingers and placed it over the injury she had just received for crying _holy fuck that hurt!_ She brings her fingers back to her line of sight. Her fingers were covered in her blood form the hard blow to the head. She looks over to Joker sitting next to her with a smile on his face form what he had just done to her. She quickly looks away from him and saw that the door of her room is open before she could think about what she wanted to do she stood up from the bed dizzy from the drugs and the head injury and ran towards the door. She had just exited the door when she felt herself being pulled back. She turned her head to look at what was doing it and found Joker had grabbed her at the back of the top and was pulling her back to him.

"Help! Help me please!" She screams when she saw what Joker was doing.

Just as she wanted to start screaming again He spoke up. "No one will help or save you! You are mine now!..." He then started to laugh his infamous laugh.

Joker throw her into a chair and tied her up with his belt that was around his waist. "Look at me!" he said and placed one of his hands under her chin and brought her face up to look him in the eye.

She reluctantly looks him in the eyes and began to cry again.

* * *

(Jokers point of view)

Joker grabs around the neck in one hand and starts to choke her again. " **I** Told you before if **you** _cry_ then you will feel **more** pain then you have **e** ver **f** elt **b** efore…" he snickers at her. "And now you tried to run away as well this really is not looking to be your night little birdy…" Joker says and began to laugh at her while still choking the life out of her, he soon after drops his hold and slaps her across the face twice, "That is what you get for trying to run away from me."

"So you work for Mr Wayne, now is it…" Joker asked her in a low growl.

"I- uh I mean, Yes I work for him" Emily reply's softly.

"How is your relationship outside of the work environment" Joker asked in a hard tone cocking his head to the side. "And don't lie to me I have seen your Messages."

"I- Uh what?" She stumbles out not expecting Joker to be snooping around in her belongings or asking such invasive questions.

"I said, what is _your_ relationship with _him_ outside of the work plac?." Joker practically yells out at her.

"He is just my boss, there is nothing going on." She answers quickly not wanting to the on the receiving end of Joker anger again.

"Then why the hell has he been booming up your phone?" Joker screamed at her starting to choke her again.

Tears began running down her face as Joker held his death grip on her. "He likes to keep in contact with me even on my off days…" She just managed to stumble out.

Joker released her after that and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Do not start crying." he mumbled out.

Joker walks away to the door _why can't that fucking **bat** leave her alone…_ he thinks to himself, he turns his head and looks at the woman sitting in the chair tied up with his belt and his hart began to speed up at the sight of her. His handprint was painted on to her skin in a deep red from all the beatings she had received and her blood was dripping down from the side of her face from the hard blow that he gave with his gun… then his gaze turned down to her neck he had choked her so much in such a short time and now she had a bruise there that resembled his long slider fingers perfectly and there at the fingerprints edge was more of her blood… _I- I did that to her_ he thought out feeling a pinch of regret. _I'm so sorry…_ he thought to himself but she will not hear those words coming from his lips soon.

He turns his face back so that she cannot see the regret that lay behind his eyes. Joker opens he mouth to say something to her but was stopped by a sudden Ringing in his ears. He looked around the room trying to find from wear the annoying sound came from then he realised it was a phone, her phone to be exact the one that he had placed into his pants pocket earlier that night. He fished out the phone and checked the caller ID.

Mr Wayne….

Joker looked over to Emily annoyance clear on his face. Before answering the phone he said, "If you know what is good for _you_ , **you** will keep that pretty mouth of yours shut _My_ little bird."

Pushing the answer button Joker spoke up first, "This is Emily's phone, she can't come to the phone right now she is a bit tied up, but you can leave a message after the beep." Joker says in a playful tone then said "BEEP"

There was silent on the other side for a long time before Mr Wayne spoke up, "Who is this?"

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my story I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did at writing it. thank you all again for the fav/followers and reviews I love hearing from you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _There was silent on the other side for a long time before Mr Wayne spoke up, "Who is this?"_

* * *

(Jokers point of view)

In a mocking voice Joker says, "Well I give you a hint… They call me Mr J"

Joker was met with silent by the other side, he was just starting to get annoyed with the man on the other side about to hang up when he replied, "Joker… Were the fuck is Emily?!"

Joker laughed his infamous laugh at him then spoke with a slight growl, "I told you already, _She_ is tied up at the moment and can't come to the phone so fuck off Batty." With that Joker hung up the phone, and walked over to Emily.

"I don't want you talking to him do I make myself clear?" Joker growled out holding Emily's face in one of his hands.

"How am I even supposed to talk to him if I'm tied up and you have my phone?" Emily asked in a sassy sarcastic tone.

"Don't be a smart ass little birdy," Joker said and let out a soft chuckle, still holding on to Emily's face.

Emily sighs out in defeat and looks Joker in the eyes and asked, "What are you going to do to me Mr J?"

"I'm going to keep you, you will be staying with me and you are not allowed to leave ever do I make myself clear?"

"And let's say I don't understand? What then?" Emily reply's in a mocking tone with just a slight hint fright.

Joker's eyes turned dark at her comment and I tightened his hold on her face digging his nails into her flesh. "If you disobey _**me**_ or try to escape from me again, there will be a lot more pain in it for you." He growled out at her then pushed her face away. He walked away from her heading to the door when her phone began to ring again. Joker looked at the caller ID and saw it was Mr. Wayne again…

This did it this was the last draw Joker pushed the Answer Button and spoke up before Mr Wayne even had a chance to react. "Look hear if you don't leave _her_ the fuck alone **I** will personally come and blow up that fucking mansion of yours!" And with that Joker ended the call and threw her phone against the wall making it shatter in tiny Pieces.

Emily spoke up with such anger and hatred towards Joker about what he did, "You owe me a new Fucking phone you asshole, you have no right to destroy my things, just like you have no right to keep me tied up as your hostage!" Joker turned back towards her and need down to be at face level with her and said, "All that chit chat is going to get yeah hurt, so why don't you just _**SHUT UP**_!" Emily looked Joker in the eye and then spat into his face.

"Now you are dead!" Joker said to Emily, he gripped at her neck not caring that he was hurting her more than he intended, his gip was so tight that Emily passed out within a couple of seconds Joker did not let her go even after she went limp in the chair, he was in such a state that he no longer even knew what he was doing.

Joker's hand stayed like that for another three minutes before Frost came walking in and saw what Joker was doing in his blind rage. "B-Boss you going to kill her…" Frost stumbled out scared of what was to come, he has never seen Joker so upset before. Then after a few seconds the words register in Joker head and he abruptly dropped his hand from around her neck.

" **GET OUT!"** Joker screamed at Frost, and like that Frost scattered from the room scared for his own life.

Tears started spilling from Joker's Eyes before he could even stop them, _What have I done to her! Please still be alive my Angel…_ Joker thought to himself not caring about the tears falling from his cheek he took two fingers and placed it over Emily's Pulse looking for a heart beet, then Just as he thought the worst he felt it, it was a lot slower then what it was spouse to be but it was there. Joker untied her and pulled her body into his arms and carried her off bridal style to his room.

He laid her down on his bed and placed a blanket over her body. He then left the room to go to the kitchen and got something for himself to eat and drink then took somethings back to his room for her. Joker as feeling like Shit for what he had done, thinking to himself _how is she able to make him feel 'normal' or even any emotion other than lust and hatred?,_ he placed the plate of food next to her on the night stand and a bottle of fruit juice beside it.

He placed two fingers by her Pulse again checking to see if is still so week, but no it had grown a bit stronger now. Joker felt relief flow through him, he then looked her over and saw she was badly injured all because of him… he placed a kiss on her forehead then left the room again to get one of his many medical kits. The one he brought back to the room was the best stocked. Joker cleaned up all the wounds but paid special attention to the one at the side of her head. Joker had placed plasters on the small and minor wounds, but the one at the side of her head was quit big so Joker took gauze with some antiseptic lotion on it and placed it on the would then place a bandage around it keeping the gauze in place. _"_ _I'm sorry_ _"_ he wisped in to her ear.

Emily never woke up that day though and Joker had disposed of the old food and had become more and more agitated at every passing hour that she did not awaken.

* * *

It has been two days now and Emily was still out cold, Joker stayed with her all the time though only leaving when he had to. He checked on her breathing often and had even 'Borrowed' a doctor to check her over to ensure that she was okay, and wanting answers about why she was not awake yet. Though the doctor did not have good news for the Joker.

Doc: "Mr J, With that head injury she had sustained, she might not wake up, or if she does she might have amnesia, but there is only a slight chance that _if_ she wakes up that she will back to her normal self." Joker did not like that odds, but he forcefully kept the doctor around to do scans and run tests.

It was late at night on third day now and there was still no improvement. Joker was sitting in the lounge trying to keep his mind off of the woman lying in his bed, so he was reading the paper when he heard the sound of glass being broken. Joker stood up abruptly and run over to his room where the sound had come from.

When Joker reached his room he found the Doctor laying unconscious on the floor with Batman hovering over his body, and Emily she was awake and screaming for help. "What are you doing here?!" Joker said towards Batman pulling out his gun and pointing it at him, while still trying to get close to Emily.

"I'm here for the Girl" Batman replied and turned away from the still screaming Emily to look at Joker.

"She is MINE and you cannot have her!" Joker growls out with anger radiating off of him.

"She is her own person Joker, you cannot just take her!" Batman said and took a step toward Joker.

"All this chit chat is going to get your hurt." Joker said in sarcastic tone and started to laugh. Without even blinking Joker pulls the trigger of his gun and Shoots batman in the leg "See little buddy, **Now** you are hurt". And then started to laugh harder, soon after Joker throws his head back laughing his infamous laugh. Batman stumbles back but soon finds his balance and launches his attack at Joker, But Joker was too quick and slipped passed him, and was now standing between him and Emily.

Emily _**not**_ wanting to be close to Batman _or_ to be with Joker _(After what had happened)_ either so she tried to scramble away crying and screaming for help. But just as she was about to move Joker grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him. She tried to pull away but Joker was stronger. So reluctantly she stayed with him sobbing harder against his chest were he had pulled her to.

Joker lets go of Emily's wrist but circles his arm around her waist in a protective manner. Emily sob's starts to lessen slightly, Joker then turned his lips to her ear and wisped, "I will not let any harm come to you!" She pulled her head away from his chest too look at him with tears still in her eyes. And thought to herself, _God how can I trust the man that has hurt me so badly? But looking into his face now showed that she could trust him now._ So she nodded at him and put her head back against his chest.

Batman growls out grabbing Jokers attention and steps forward trying to reach for Emily's arm but Joker lets off another shot, this one landing into Batman's shoulder.

"Batty, Batty, Batty" Joker tasks shaking his head before continuing, "The next one will be going into your heart!" Joker said in a mocking voice but the anger was still clear on his face and in the way he was standing holding Emily even closer. Just then Joker's Goons decided to show up and started to attack Batman. Joker Started to laugh again but this time it was out of sheer delight.

"It took you **Idiots** long enough!" Joker screamed at his goons.

Then turned his attention back to the woman in his arms. "Are you okay?" Joker asked her is a soft voice that only she could hear, though Joker has ever used such a gentle tone before and it scared him that she was again able to make him do things he has never done before. She looked back up at him shock clear on her face, but still managed to nod at him.

"Joker, This is not over! I will come back for her." Batman said as he just managed to escape the hold of two of Joker's goons and disappeared out the broken window.

The sudden escape of Batman brought the raw angered feeling back to Joker who was still holding his gun in one of his hands. Then Joker felt Emily tens up against him, from the sudden bust of anger that flowed throw him. Joker saw that Emily was looking at him scared to death. "Emi, put your head back against my chest and closes your eyes please." Joker mumbled to her so softly that only she could hear. It took her three seconds to understand that he did not want her to see what was to come, so she obeyed him.

Joker turned his attention to his goons, " _ **That**_ was the _last time_ you **idiots** disappoint **me!** " Joker growls out and shoots the two goons that had let batman escape in the head killing them in an instant. With the arm that was still around Emily he adjusted it slightly so that he could place that hand on her head keeping it down and lead her out of room.

Outside in the passage Joker suddenly dropped his hold on her, though Emily still stayed at his side with her face berried into his chest and one arm around him.

"Frost!" Joker screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Y-yes boss?" Frost asked Joker looking at him, then slowly he saw they were not alone. He was staring at the Girl that was unconscious only a few moments ago, but now she was clinging on to Mr J as if he was her life support.

"Were the Fuck have you been?" Asked Joker throwing daggered stares at Frost.

"I-I…" Frost stumbled but Joker cut him off with a slap across the face.

"Batman showed up and tried to take _her_ with him!" he growls pushing Emily off him slightly so that she does not get hurt, Joker took a step forward grabbing hold of Frost's arms pinning him against the wall. "And do you know what's worse? Joker asked cocking his head to the side, "That idiotic goons you trained let him escape." Joker hold tightened and frost started to lose the feeling in his arms.

"I'm Sorry boss I'll fix this." Frost stumbled beginning to feel weak in the knees.

Joker dropped his hold on Frost who fell to the floor on his knees. Joker looked at Frost with disappointment on his face and said, "We are leaving to the new Hide out you better clean up the mess in my room and _then_ get better goons or it will be your ass laying on the ground in a pool of your own blood." and with that Joker places his arm back around Emily leading her out to his car.

* * *

Joker opened the door for Emily then went over to the driver's side and climbed in, Joker stared the car and soon they were speeding off to the new hideout. There was a big awkward silent in the car till Emily Spoke up.

"What is up with that bat guy always showing up?" she asked Joker in startled tone.

"He is my enemy." Joker blurred out.

"I can see that, but I mean every time I was with you or with your Goons that attacked me, he seemed to show up. God he is a pain in the ass." Emily said in a hard tone.

The thought of her being attacked by his own men made him feel sick, but he ignored the feeling and instead smiled at her comment about Batty being an ass. "So I'm guessing you not a fan of the bat _My_ little Kitten?"

"HA! Oh hell no I don't like him at all he is such a dick… I mean the first time I met him he was so arrogant about saving me and all that, you know what I told him? I said to him that I could take care of myself and that I did not need his sorry ass to help me."

Joker gave a slight laugh at that but played it off as a tickle in his throat.

"And who calls themselves Batman really? I mean he looks a lot more like a Ratman to me." Emily commented.

Now that made Joker laugh out loud and it was an honest to God one, not like the others he had given before this one rumbled all the way from his belly. "Ratman! HAHA… Did you call him that to his face?" Asked Joker still laughing.

"I did actually, he was not happy about it." Emily said laughing along with Joker.

They were both still laughing when they reached the new place. Joker led Emily out of the car and pulled out a set of keys and opened the house. "Come Kitten I'll show you around", Joker took her hand and led her through a tour of the house starting with the Kitchen, lounge dining room library, etc finally stopping at Joker's room.

"So… Uhm Were will I be sleeping?" She asked Joker in a soft and embarrassed face.

"With me, this will be our room." Joker said grabbing her arm and pulling her inside. "Bathroom is in there and closet is there help yourself to my clothes." Then he turned to her again and pointed to the bathroom, "Go get cleaned up, I'll clean your wound when you come out."

* * *

(Emily's point of view)

And with that she walked over into the bathroom and had a shower.

When she was finished she realised she did not take a shirt or anything with her to dress in and the one she was wearing was dirty, so with and had to walk out with just the towel around her body. Emily opened the bathroom door and found Joker sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the bathroom, with a medical kit popped open next to him.

"I'm all done if you want to have one…" Emily says to Joker her cheeks turning a slight pink.

Joker looked her up and down with lust in his eyes. Emily automatically pulled the towel closer around her body and blushed an even darker shade pink then before.

"Sit." Joker said beckoning her to join him on the bed.

Emily hesitated only a moment before she reluctantly started to walk over to spot he had showed. She noticed that he was still eyeing her body as she walked over to him, Emily sat close to the edge of the bed giving her more towel to cover her lower body with.

Joker noticed this and grind at her, he stood up from where he was sitting and came to stand before her. He took her head between both of his hand and maneuvered it so that he had a clear view of her head injury.

Emily pulled away from him and stared him in the eyes. "Ouch that hurt" she said with a slight tear in the corner of eyes.

"I must clean the wound or it can get infected." Joker growls out, pulling her head back into position.

Joker pulled out in disinfected liquid and cotton wool and began to clean around the wound. After that he took dry cotton wool to dry out the area, it had started to heal at least so Joker did not have to put a bandage or gauze on again.

* * *

(Jokers point of view)

He had just finished cleaning Emily's head wound, and had placed all the things back down he had used but still standing before her. Joker took his left hand and placed it on her right cheek and began to move his thumb across her jaw. Joker had not even noticed that he had moved closer towards her face until their lips were just barely apart.

He looked her in the eye then just like that he placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss was hungry and lustful but she soon joined him, it was not long before he was seeking entrance to her mouth and she gave it to him. Joker laid down upon her placing his body between her legs. Their tongues soon started fighting for dominance though Joker had won, Emily moaned out in pleasure of the hungry kiss. Joker pushed his hard acing crotch against her heat, deepening the kiss.

Emily reached out her right hand and placed it into Joker green hair pulling it slightly to get even more of him, But Joker pulled away and growled out "Don't."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that. The next chapter will be out between later today or tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Emily reached out her right hand and placed it into Joker green hair pulling it slightly to get even more of him, But Joker pulled away and growled out "Don't_."

* * *

"Don't what?" Emily askes him lacing her fingers even deeper into his hair.

Joker grabbed her by the writs and pulls her arms above her head, "I said don't do that Emily." Joker growls.

"Why can't I touch your hair?" Emily askes giving him a pouting face.

"Because I don't want you too." Joker answers annoyance clear in his voice.

Emily looks up at Joker and sees that he was not really paying attention anymore and she manages to slip her wrists out from under Jokers grasp. She quickly throws her arms around his neck and before Joker could respond to her actions she pulls his face back down to her kissing him. Joker pusses his tongue against her lips waiting for entrance, not long after he got what he wanted.

Joker thrusts his hips down against her heat making her moan out, from sheer delight. He pulled away grinning down at her then went back to kissing her. Her hands started to roam his bare chest tracing his tattoos making Joker moan along with her. The ache in his nether region growing worse.

Joker takes one of his hands and undoes her towel, making it louse around her body, he then gets off of her pulling the towel away with him. Emily's face turned crimson for the sudden loss of her towel, she wraps her one arm around her chest trying to cover what she could and with the over putting her hand over her private area.

Joker starts to laugh at her sudden embarrassment, he then looked at her dead in the eye and said, "You have nothing to be scared about my little kitten, I won't hurt you, I just want to make you feel better."

Without warning Joker leans down towards her again and yanked her arms away giving him a clear view of her body. He moves in between Emily's legs and puts his head between her breasts, "God they are beautiful." he mumbles out and takes the left on in his hand and the right one between his lips sucking softly on the pointed nobs.

A moan escaped from Emily before she could stop it. The thought of her enjoying this simple action he was making gave Joker sear delight and he put more of her breast into his mouth. Sucking long and hard on her. When he was done with that side he went over to the left doing the same thing.

Emily started to squirm under Joker from pleasure and moaning even louder than before. Without thinking she laced her fingers into Joker hair… _God his hair is so soft and slick._ She thought to herself. Joker pulled away when he felt her fingers playing with his hair, he looked up at her and she stopped her actions right away but did not take her finger away. Joker brought his face up to hers and began to kiss her with so much passion.

Then that kiss finally ended he then started to trace kisses down her body starting from her jaw and working his way down. At the crook of her neck he stopped and gave her a slight bight on the collarbone then started sucking on the spot making her moan again, all her moaning was making Jokers boner harder to ignore.

Joker takes his left hand and undoes his pants with an even faster motion he climbs off the bed and takes off pants and boxers. He was now standing naked before Emily making her gasp out of his bigness, her face turning even redder at the sight of his massive boner.

"W-will it fit?" She asks him looking up and down between his eyes and the boner.

"Trust me my Kitten it will fit." Joker said climbing on top of Emily.

He starts to kiss her again then kissed down her body till he was by her breast again and began to suck on the hard nobs, Emily moaned out even harder this time and without warning Joker takes his erection in his one hand and pusses it into her entrance.

Not giving her any time to adjust to his size he starts to trust into her, hitting her g-spot with every push. Emily began to moan making Joker trust harder against her. Then she started calling out his name, "JOKER!"

"Oh God…" She moaned out again and held onto him clawing on his back from the delight he was giving her.

"Say my name!" Joker whispers into her ear then gave her a soft nibble on the lobe.

"Joker!" Emily screams out.

"NO… that not my name" Joker said stopping his actions all together but still stayed inside of her.

"What must I call you then." Emily askes trying to make Joker move inside her again.

"Jack…" Joker whispers out and began to kiss her again, then started to trust against her.

Emily broke the kiss when she felt him hitting the right spot making her moan again.

"Say my name." Joker said again trusting even harder making Emily scream from delight.

"Jack!... Oh God what's happening?" Emily askes Joker when she felt the climax coming on.

Joker trust harder into her with her calling out his name again and again, He was just reaching his climax along with her when he said, "Cum for me Emily." And trusted into again and again by the third thrust they both had reached they climaxes and had finished together.

Joker stayed inside of her a little longer before pulling out and falling over next to her.

"God that was Amazing!" Emily said looking Joker in the eye and smiled.

Joker ignored her comment and pulled her towards him kissing her softly on the lips, after that she pleased her head against his chest and closed her eyes, Joker circled his arm around her pulling her closer against him, they both drifted off to sleep holding on to each other.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry that this one is a little on the short side, But I'm getting ready to leave to go on vacation, so I wont be posting till I come back. so the next Chapter will only be out around the 30th if all goes well. Thank you again for reading my story and for the fav/follows and reviews. Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all. (Just incase I don't make my deadline).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Joker was still holding on to Emily the next morning when he woke up. Joker pulled her out of his arms and climbed off the bed and went in to the bathroom to have a shower. When he was done he got dressed in his black trousers and a red buttoned up shirt that he only halfway buttoned, along with his back dress shoes. On the sides of Jokers arms were his gun holders each holding a gun.

Joker looked at Emily gave her a kiss on the head then left the room and headed left towards his study. He got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note for Emily.

 _ **My dearest Emily I have gone out to take care of some business so I will see you when I get home, help yourself to something to eat in the kitchen, and don't even think about leaving the house I have a guard at the door both inside and out.**_

 _ **J.**_

He went back into the room and placed the note by the headstand. He looked her over once again and placed a lingering kiss on her lips then left the room without looking back.

"Frost!" Joker yells at the top of his lungs when he reaches the end on the passage by the foot of the stair case.

"Coming, Mr J" Frost replies, running up the stairs from the Game room.

"Frost I want you to gather the goons we are going hunting." Joker says to Frost grinning then started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Yes Boss right away, Mr J." and with that Frost reached for his phone and phoned his second in command. "Darryl, get the boys together will be there in 5." Then he hanged up.

Frost turned to Joker, "We ready Boss."

"Good, let's go."

But before he steps out of the house Joker takes out his Cell phone and checks in to be sure all his motion sensor are still up and running as well as the camera he has placed at each room and entry way of his home to insure that there would be no more surprise visit or any funny business happening while he is out, without him being notified instantaneously.

* * *

After picking up the boys in the white van they sought out the best places to rob, but Mr J decided it would be nice to hit Batman where it hurts. So he chose to rob Mr Wayne's Bank. 'Gotham national Bank.'

Joker hand Frost lead the attack while he walked around giving orders, then in a corner on the right hand side Joker spotted a camera, he grabbed a chair and brought it towards it. He then climbed on to the chair and looked at its lends and said.

"I know you are watching this, and I know you want what I have, I'll be waiting for you." Joker said in a mocking sing song tone.

Joker jumped off the chair and headed towards one of the cashiers, "You, come here!" Joker growls and pointed at the woman. She then started to cry and beg for mercy, The goons all stared to laugh at her. Joker started to laugh along but it did not last long.

"Shut your whining or you goanna make Mr J very, very mad and that is just goanna get ya hurt." Joker said to the woman and beckoned her towards him again, luckily this time she complied.

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the vaults, "Open it sweet cheeks if yeah know what's good for you." Joker said to her growling at her ear.

"I-I can't…" She stuttered out.

"I Don't give a fuck." Joker says to her and throws her against the Vaults doors.

A loud cracking sound suddenly brakes the silent making Joker's head snap up along with everyone else's, But soon the room filed up with screams of agony erupting from the woman Joker had just thrown around.

Frost walks over towards Joker and the woman he stops at Joker and looks at him as if asking for permission to move towards her with his eyes, Joker nods he head at Frost and keeps his eyes on him.

Frost moves forward again closer towards the screaming woman and kicks her in the side. The sudden jolt of his foot made the girl scream even louder. Frost turns his body to face Joker, "Boss I think you broke her." Frost said pointing back at the girl.

"I Don't give a Fuck." Joker snaps at Frost making him Jump.

"S-sorry, boss thought you would like to know."

"Just make her shut up or I Will." Joker growls pinching the bridge of his nose.

Frost nodded at Joker and turned back to the woman kneeling down before her.

"Shut up." Frost said to her and placed his hand over her mouth.

Just then Joker felt a vibration coming from his one pocket, he took out his phone looking for the cause of the irritation. What he found though was not much better. His motion sensors picked up something as well as the cameras it was Batman, And he was going after Emily….

Joker growled out loud grabbed his gun out from its holder and aimed it at the irritating woman next to Frost. Joker was picturing Batman climbing through the windows of his house going after the woman that was laying in his bed, it just irked him up so badly, he pulled the trigger of the gun shooting the woman between the eyes.

"Frost we are leaving now, we have some business to take care of back home."

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update, and sorry that this chapter is so Short ill be working on the next one for the next couple of days and I promise ill make it a long one. Hope you all enjoyed this, cant wait to hear what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

(Emily's point of view)

Emily woke up not long after Joker had left and found herself laying alone in a big empty bed. She sat up straight form her sudden Shock and looked around the room trying to see if Joker was just Hiding around the corner waiting for her to awaken. But He was no were to be found in the room so she got up finding it is a bit sore to walk from her loss of virginity. She walked over to the bathroom thinking maybe she would find him there.

But yet nothing She walked out the room heading towards his study yelling out for him.

"JJJJJJ! Are you here?"

But no answer came from the house, it was so quit and that scared her even more, Emily went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee, afterwards she started to walk back to the bed room dragging her feet knowing she would not find him there waiting on her.

When she walked in to the room she noticed a piece of paper laying on one of the bed side tables. As she got closer she realised there was righting on the paper. She picked up the paper and found Joker had wrote her a note explaining his absent. Knowing he would return made her feel a bit better. So she finished her cup of coffee and then headed to the bathroom to take a nice long shower.

When she was done she dressed into one of Joker's buttoned Shirts again along with a pair of boxers, that reminded her that when he returned she would ask him for more fitting clothes to wear _if I_ was going to keep her here much longer.

 _What can I do to pass the time?_ She thought to herself, then her stomach started to growl, _Okay food first, then maybe some tv._ Emily walked to the Kitchen and scratched throw the cupboards looking for something appetising to eat. Finding nothing she liked she made herself a Sandwich and grabbed a glass of fruit juice. Emily grabbed a plate from one of the cupboards and took her things with her throw to the lounge.

She sat on the double seater couch stretching herself out with the remote in one had surfing throw the channels till she found something she liked.

A sudden sound coming from one of the room made her look away from the television and to the clock sitting not far away, _holy shit it's been three hours, how long do I still have to wait for him to come back?_ She thought to herself.

 _{Shattering}_

The sound of broken glass pulled Emily from her thoughts and back to reality. She stood up from the couch and made her way to were the noise had come from.

It had been from her bedroom, as she opened the bedroom door she found glass laying all over the floor. The window on the left hand side of the room had been broken. _That is strange who would want to bake into the Prince of crimes home?_ She through.

As she walked closer to the room someone spoke up.

"Emily? Are you Okay?" A strange but familiar male's voice asked her.

"Who are you?" She asked in return not answering the stranger's question.

Very slowly he emerged from the shadows of the room very close to where she was standing…. Batman

Emily tried to run but Batman caught her around the wrist.

"Let go of me!" Emily screamed but to no avail. So she did the next best thing, she took her free arm and grabbed batman by his own wrist that that was just above her own she moved her body in a offensive angle and pulled flipping Batman on to his back. She let go of her hold as soon as he was down but, before she could move he was up again trying to go at her.

Batman grabbed Emily more roughly then he intended and accidently knocked her into the wardrobe. Cutting her arm open just below the shoulder.

Emily quickly scattered to her feet gripping at her bleeding arm. "Ouch that hurt you ass hole!" Emily said to batman and moved further away. "What the Fuck are you doing here? How do you know my name?" She screamed.

"Emily calm down!" Batman growled out at her.

"Leave me alone I don't know who you are, and I don't want to find out!" Emily screamed again running towards the bed that so that she is further away from him.

"I won't hurt you, I'm here to help!" Batman tried again but his patients was starting to wear thin.

"I don't want your help! I am perfectly happy right here!" She screamed back at him.

"Emily please… Come with me I can help you get away." Batman pleaded.

Emily turned her back on him and started to rummage throw the drawer of the bed side table looking for something to defend herself agents him, her bloodied hand found something round and metal, she made her hand go along the edges of this devise only to realises it was a gun. She grabbed the gun out from the drawer and pointed it towards Batman.

"Take one step closer to me and I'll pull the trigger!" Emily shouted.

Batman shook his head at her, and took a step towards her. "You won't shoot me." He teased her.

Emily cocked the neck of the gun and said looking Batman dead in the eye. "OH yeah? Try me!" She barked out.

"Emily, please… You don't belong here, don't you want to go back to your home? Back to your normal life?"

"My Family, is in South Africa. They won't know if I'm not going back to me flat." Emily replied in a cold hard Voice that no longer sounded like her own.

Batman took a step forward….

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Emily fired two shots at batman the first shot she missed him by millimetres the next she landed him right in the shoulder. Making him stumble backwards.

"I don't blame you." Batman said to her and disappeared throw the broken window.

* * *

(Joker's point of view)

Joker ran out of the bank so fast his goon right on his heals with the bags of cash he had just collected, thanks to the generous donation from MR Wayne.

It was not long after that Frost was speeding down the road heading back to the house, Joker was busy on his phone looking for Emily to see if the was safe, he had also put on the speakers so he could hear if anything happened.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

The sound of a gun went off twice in his hand, Joker was frantic now, he just wanted to get to his Emily.

"Frost if you don't step on it right now I swear you will die!" Joker growled out putting his foot on top of Frost making the car lunge forward at such a speed that the goon in the back of the van had fallen backwards.

* * *

The car ride on normal circumstances would've taken them about twenty minutes but Joker had gotten Frost to make it in less than seven. The van had just came to a stop and Joker was already out running to get inside. The goons he had placed at the door had vanished and that had made him furious! _Those fucking idiots better be inside! By Emily or there will be hell to pay!_ He thought to himself.

As he entered the house he found one goon lounging about in the lounge. As soon as he noticed Joker he jumped up to his feet. "Hey Boss was not expecting you back so soon." The goon said running a hand throw his dirty hair.

"WERE IS SHE?" Joker said to the goon grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"She went to your room." The goon answered as if nothing happened.

"Then why the hell are you sitting out here and not protecting her!" Joker said to the goon punching him in the face giving him a black eye. He dropped his hold on the goon and said "Don't move ill deal with you later!"

And like that Joker ruched off to the bedroom screaming out her name.

"Emily!"

"Emily are you okay!"

"Answer me damn it!" Joker growls out.

Joker enters the bed room and finds Emily standing by the head of the bed holding his gun in her hands that were now shaking violently blood dripping from her arm and her had was covered aswell. There were bloody drops laying not far away from where he stood heading towards the window.

Joker when over to the window first to look for the owner of the blood drops but found only a pies of black material hanging on by a shard pies of glass still in the frame.

He then walked over to stand before Emily. "Baby give me the gun." Joker said to her in a gentle voice.

Emily just stood there looking at Joker but not really seeing him.

Joker tried again this time placing he one hand over hers that held the gun.

"Emily, Sweetheart give Daddy the gun." Joker ask softly tugging at her hand to release.

Emily shook her head and looked towards the window and whispered so softly, "I don't think I can."

Joker sighed and shook his head, "Ill help you, Kitten." Joker said softly in her ear.

"What if he comes back?" She asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you!" Joker said to her but cursed Batman in a low mumble that she could not make out what he was saying.

"But, what if you leave again and he shows up?" She asked the tears now rolling down her cheek.

Joker felt the agony of what he had put her threw so deep that it made him sick to his stomach he, had left her alone for a few hours and now he was paying the price. The woman he cared for was now resenting him.

Joker looked her in the eyes and said the words he has never before said to any other person. "I'll never leave you alone again, I see now that if I were to ever lose you that I would go crazy." He said to her in a loving tone that ended in a soft purr.

Emily gave off a soft giggle and shuddered at the words. "How do I know you not lying to me?" she asked Joker.

"Let go of the gun and I'll show you how much I care about you doll face."

Emily loosened her grip on the weapon allowing Joker to take it from her, as soon as he had the gun he dropped it to the ground and pulled her into his arms holding her tightly against his body. He kissed her at the top of her head then, he pulled her face up to look at his, he laid a soft kiss on her forehead the worked his way down towards her lips.

"Mine" he growled against her lips.

Joker pulled away to look at her again, "I will never let you leave my side again. Now let Daddy take a look at you." Joker said to her realising her from his tight hold.

The cut on her arms was quite long and deep. Joker swore under his voice so that Emily could yet again not make out what was being said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Joker held on to Emily, pulling her along with him to the bathroom so that he could clean out the wound as well as disinfect it. Joker picked up Emily and placed her upon the bathroom counter so that he could have a better look at what he was doing.

The medical kit was always well stocked up, so Joker saw no need in taking her to the Hospital for stiches that he could give her at home. Emily's injured arm was draped over Joker left shoulder, Joker had taken out cotton wool and antibacterial spirts to clean the wound with, Just as he placed the cotton wool upon her cut Emily screamed out.

"OWWWWW!"

"Please Stop that hurts!" Emily pleaded to Joker with tears running down her cheek from the pain.

"I'm Sorry Honey, But Daddy has to clean the wound." Joker said to her looking at the wound only, to frighten to meet her gaze.

He was trying to work as softly and as quickly as possible so that the pain would end soon for her.

Joker had given Emily Seven stiches, and each time he had to stick the needle and thread through her, her screams of pain increased. Joker swore to himself that he would personally make Batman pay for hurting her, For making _him_ hurt her.

Joker had never before felt bad for making someone feel pain, but when it came to Emily he could not stand it, he could not stand to see her in any sort of pain, it was killing him. The sure thought scared him more that he cared to admit, even if it was only to himself.

When the stiches was done Joker, placed Emily's arms around his neck being very careful to the one he had just stitched up, the whispered in to her ear. "Put your legs around me kitten." Emily did as he commanded, and Joker lifted her off the counter caring her over to the bed and placing her down softly.

"How are you feeling Doll face?" Joker asked crouching down before her so that he could look into her eyes.

"Sore" She admitted to him but stared down into her hands.

"I'll Get you some aspirin." He replied in a hard tone, and straitened his legs and began to turn away from her.

Emily grabbed him by the wrist before he could take another step. "Please don't leave me alone…." She begged.

Joker sighed and turned around and held out his hand for her. Emily grabbed his hand the instant he held it out grabbing on to it tightly, Joker jolted her up to her feet and pulled her along to follow him. Emily lased her finger with his and Joker gave it a tight squeeze.

He had lead her into the kitchen and made her sit down on one of the bar stool placed at the counter top. He grabbed two glasses from the cupboard, some fruit juice from the fridge and a small bottle of tablets from a cupboard above the fridge.

He poured then each a glass of Juice and handed Emily two tablets to take. "Drink up Kitten, it will help for the pain." Then he went to take in the seat next to her.

Emily nodded and did as he said.

"So what would you like to have for supper tonight Doll?" Joker asked her trying to lighten up the mood.

Emily Just slumped her shoulders and began to play with the half-filled glass.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Joker growled out, making Emily Jump and spill some juice over the counter top.

"Shit, Sorry" She mumbled and began to get up so that she could get a rag to clean up her mess.

" **SIT!"** Joker commanded.

Emily stood frozen this time by his sudden anger.

Joker stood up from his chair and went to stand behind her pushing down on her good shoulder. "I said sit" Joker growled in a low tone.

The sudden force of jokers wait on her shoulder brought her back down to her seat. "I want to go home." Emily mumbled out with teas in the corners of her eyes, Joker was still standing behind her and so he heard everything she said. Her words had stung him, he was not happy at the thought of her leaving him, even worse she wanted to leave the country to go back to South Africa…

"NO!" Joker said coming to sit back down next to her.

"It's My life Joker! You can't stop me if I want to leave." She said looking him dead in the eye for the first time.

"You are not allowed to leave! You are MINE!" Joker yelled out.

"I'm not an object you can buy, or take, I am a human being!" Emily yelled back at him.

"I said NO, Emily and that is final." Joker said in a hard tone.

"I Miss my Family, I want to see them to talk to them." Emily pleaded with Joker.

Joker stood up from his chair and gave a growl and stomped away to his study, leaving Emily sitting on the stool.

* * *

Joker was pacing up and down in his study, trying to calm himself, than an idea struck him.

" **FROST** " Joker screamed.

Not long after Frost came running in, "Yes Boss?"

"Go buy me a new phone and tablet, Keep your phone on you I'll let to know if I need you sooner." Joker said giving Frost the cold shoulder.

"Why do you need that?" Frost demanded.

"It has nothing to do with you Frost, just do as I say." Joker said putting his hand on his gun.

"Okay, okay…. Geese calm down." Frost said holding up his hands, and walking through the door.

Joker shook his head then walked back to the kitchen only to find it now empty.

"Emily!" Joker screamed out

"Emily!"

"Emily!" Joker's screams started to go angrier with each call.

"What! What wrong Jack?" Emily ask coming from around the corner.

"Where were you?" Joker asked her anger clear on his face.

"Wait what did you just call me?" Joker asked again in softer tone.

"Jack…" She muttered her eyes looking past him. "And sorry I went to the toilet."

"Jack…" Joker said and placed his hand by her left cheek.

"Why are you calling me Jack?" Joker asked her in a cold tone.

"Sorry, I did not mean to it just slipped out."

Joker just nodded and rubbed his thumb over her cheek, "Emily" Joker said bringing her attention back to him. "Don't leave." Joker pleaded to her making her look at him as well.

The sadness on Jokers face broke Emily's heart. "Joker I miss my family, I want to be able to talk to them."

Joker nodded at her, "I know that is why I sent Frost to get you a new phone, and an tablet so that you can skype them.

"What?" Emily asked pulling away her face away from Joker hold.

"I owe you a phone, your words, Doll." Joker said giving off a slight grin.

"Joker-"Emily started but Joker cut her off.

"Call me Daddy." Joker said

Emily looked stunned at the request but nodded.

"Daddy" Emily tried out the new name for him, and Joker purred out in delight.

"Daddy, If I am to stay I need new clothes I really can't keep wearing yours"

"I like seeing you wear me shirts, but if you really want some new clothes. I will phone Frost to pick you up some new things."

"Thank you." Emily said and wrapped her arms around Joker.

Joker took out his cell phone and dialled Frost's number. "Frost, pick me up some clothes for Emily."

Frost said something and Joker just looked at Emily, then said "Emily, is there anything specific that you want?"

"May I speak to him?"

Joker handed the phone over to her and Emily gave her list; Shoes, underwear, shirts, pants, Toilet necessaries.

Then she handed the phone back to Joker who said, "Get her some nice dresses as well." And then he hanged up.

"So what do you want for supper Honey?" Joker asked Emily kissing her on the head.

"Anything is fine by me, Daddy."

Joker purred and pulled Emily along with him to the couch he then pulled her over so that she was sitting on his lap. Joker turned on the tv and switched to an comedy, but he was paying more attention to the woman on his lap, he began to kiss her on the neck then slipped his right hand up her shirt heading for her breasts and began to play with the little nubs tugging and pulling softly on them. Emily moaned out in delight, Joker then started sucking on her collarbone.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to update but it is finally here, ill be working on the next chapter now, hope you all Enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys think.**


	11. Chapter 11

J

 **Chapter 11**

Joker picked Emily up bridal style and began walking her back to their room, Joker laid her down on the bed then started to undo the buttons of the Shirt. It was not long till the shirt laid open, with each sleeve on the sides of her shoulders. "Perfect" Joker said to Emily looking at her bare breasts.

Emily then started to undo Jokers Shirt, and began to kiss him down his chest making him purr. Joker then took his hands and brought them down to the waist band of her boxers, then he stuck his thumbs in the inside and pulled the boxers down. Emily paused her lips against Jokers chest and looked up at him her face turning crimson. Joker grind down at her then gave her a hard passionate kiss, as the kiss started to deepen Joker placed his on hand above her heat then placed two fingers inside of her, he was slow at first going back and forth but that soon picked up speed.

Emily started moaning out in delight against his lips, Joker started to gin and began going even faster. His Erection was going harder by every stroke he placed inside of her… Emily felt something hard against her inner thy and began to blush, she then brought her hand down to his pants and doing them quickly. Then she pulled it down revealing Jokers extremely hard and big erection. Emily pulled away from the kiss and took in a quick glans at Joker down under. Joker pulled his fingers out from Emily then grabbed himself by the shaft and brought it towards Emily's entrance. Emily moaned out at just the feel of Joker coming inside of her. This is what she wanted, what she needed it was him and nothing else.

Joker was now inside of her back and forth taking his time to enjoy her feel all around him and to get her ready for what was to come… They moaning to gather each time Joker went hard and deep and they were both on the end of their climax, Joker was laying on top of Emily's chest listening to her racing heartbeat (He is still inside of her).

* * *

 _ **KNOCK AT THE BEDROOM DOOR  
**_

"What!" Joker called pissed off not wanting to move off of Emily.

The bedroom door opened and Frost came walking in.

Emily screamed out horrified trying to hind beneath Joker.

Jokers raged was going over and above. He grabbed a blanket and covered Emily's body quickly making sure Frost did not get a peek show at what is his. Then Joker climbed off Emily and pulled on the boxers she was wearing earlier.

"Frost did I tell you to come inside of my bedroom?" Joker growled out reaching for the gun that was laying on the bedroom floor where he had dropped it.

"N-No" Frost mumbled backing off. "Sorry boss, I did not know you were…. Well busy."

Joker cuffed the barrel and pulled the trigger shooting Frost in the foot.

"That what you get for walking in without an invite. Put the bags down next to you and close the door." Joker growled and started twirling the gun around his trigger finger.

Frost quickly complied scattered off to nurse his new wound.

Joker walked back toward Emily and looked her over. "Are you okay my love?" Joker asked coming to lay next to her. Emily placed her head on Jokers Chest holding on to him tightly. "D-do you think he saw me naked?" Emily stumbled her face turning red.

"I don't think so my love, and if he did there would be seven different hells for him to pay." Joker snickered out. Then he placed a kiss on her head.

Emily sighed out loud and wisped into Jokers chest, "I love you."

Joker just tightened his hold on to Emily bringing her impossibly closer to him.

They laid like that for hour just holding on to each other and every now and then Joker would place a kiss somewhere on her face, or shoulders while playing with her long hair.

* * *

AN: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but with my new work i have no free time to write anymore. Sorry this chapter is so short but its the best i could come up with for now ill be working on new chapters soon. thank you all for the reviews, fav and follows. please dont stop with the reviews i would love to know what you think and im always open to suggestions to help improve my story.


End file.
